Love,War,and Secrets uncovered
by MariMoon12
Summary: Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grod create a league of villians and their first target is Themyiscira Bruce gets paired w/Diana to warn the Amazons but whiles in Themyiscira He gets a BIG supprize I HATE summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I don't own any of the justice league characters and this is my first fan fiction hope you enjoy**

Batman, Jon, Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk girl, and Flash all sat in the conference room discussing how they would protect Themyscira from the Anti league

Batman, Jon, Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk girl, and Flash all sat in the conference room

discussing how they would protect Themyscira from the Anti league. "Apparently Lex and Grundy have created a

league of super villains." Said Superman "and their first target is Themyscira". "So all we got to do is kick their butts

it's not like we haven't before." Blurted out Flash "right". Wonder Woman made an obviously fake smile than said

, "actually there is a period of time when the gods take away all of the Amazons powers except the royals which is

only my mother me and Dan-" Wonder Woman stopped herself from saying anything else "I mean which is only Me

and my Mother" she made another fake smile than brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Then we must split into

teams Flash" "Ya" answered Flash answered. "You take Fire, The Atom , Question, and Sentra ( Sentra is Will from W.i.t.c.h.) and cover the East side of the island" commanded J'onn. "I'm on it" said Flash" said Flash as he flew out the

room. J'onn looked at Green Lantern and said, " John you take Green Arrow, Black Canary, Huntress, and Super girl

and cover the west side of the island".

" I don't think you should put Huntress and Black Canary on the same time they don't like each other" said Hawk Girl

"Exactly" said J'onn

"I think J'onn has officially gone crazy" whispered Hawk Girl

Wonder Woman giggled a little . J'onn had heard but totally ignored Hawk Girl. "As I was saying Superman you Take

Marine (Irma from W.I.T.C.H.), Trinity ( Taranee from W.I.T.C.H.), and Star Spangled girl and cover the north side of the island" .

" And Hawk Girl you take Bloom (Cornelia from W.i.t.c.h.),Vixen, Cyclone, ( Hay Lin from W.i.t.c.h.), and Ice" finish J'onn.

"What about me?" said Batman. "Oh yes you go with Wonder Woman and warn the Amazons" said J'onn. Hawk Girl

elbowed Wonder Woman in the side and said "I guess you and Bats are gonna really get to know each other" hawk

Girl winked at Wonder Woman. " Oh no don't even joke about that you know it's just business" Wonder Woman

looked over at Batman and repeated "Just Business"

**Reveiw please If you want to see pics go to ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own any of these characters wish I did but I don't so oh well enjoy PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R  
**

Bruce looked over at Diana she seemed deep in thought, but he

couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Diana" he looked straight at her.

"Yes Bruce"

"Why are the amazons so sexist"_ 'you idiot why would you say that.'_

"What" Diana turned the auto pilot on and turned to Bruce.

"um…." _'Im an idiot nice move she looks angry.' 'Then Say something _

_Batman.' 'J'onn what did I say about tapping into my thoughts please _

_get out.' 'Sorry Batman.' _"Um well I ah you hate me don't you"

"I could never hate you Bruce" she laid a hand on his shoulder

"But if I were you I wouldn't bring that up while in Themyiscira".

Diana got up walked to the back of the jet and got out a bag.

"Whats that" Said Batman. Diana reached into the bag and pulled out clothes.

"Here change… now" she through the clothes at him. She pulled

out some other clothes for herself and walked to the back of the

plane.

When both Bruce and Diana where done dressing Diana walked from the back of the plane. She had a white knee high dress w/white knee high boots, Her hair was put in a perfect braid that stretched down her looked at her

'_Wow she looks beautiful' _He thought. "What" Diana said a little irritated

"Nothing you just look ... you look beautiful that's all" Bruce managed to cough out She brushed a lock of hair out of her face "really".Bruce walked over to her,she laid her hand on his chest than slid it around his neck.

**Diana's POV**

_'Hera,What an I doing Im not suppose to feel this way about would my mother say if she where standing right here she'd ban me again better yet I must focus on Danielle right now'_.Her thoughts where inturrupted by Bruce what was he doing. Bruce slid his arms around Dianas waist and pulled her closer. Now they were nose to nose and chest to chest. Bruce moved in closer to kiss her,this time with out thinking she kissed him back.

**Bruce's POV**

Bruce still chouldn't believe what he had just done he had finally kissed her. He had finally kissed the goddess he had loved ever since he had first met her. The kiss deepened, then Diana moaned Bruce pulled away and the kiss ended. Diana looked at Bruce with guilt in her eyes."Whats wrong..." Bruce began. Her eyes began to water she wiped her face,walked over to the pilot seat and started to land."I dont want to talk about it " she said. Bruce look at her with a look of confustion '_Woman and their hormones' _he though,but he really wanted to confert her.

**A/N Sorry the chapters are so short Plz R&R**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N Dear Fans **

**I am aggrieved to say i am retiring from writing so that means these stories sadly won't be finished. BUT the first person to claim em in 24 hrs u take it and run make it ur own dude run like the wing YEAH!!!! I know i am retiring only 13 but hey thats ok . **

**-MariMoon12  
**


End file.
